


Meet Me Inside

by Jessbk27



Series: OC Songfics/Parodys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: Violet has a “conversation” with her sister about death.
Series: OC Songfics/Parodys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974046
Kudos: 1





	Meet Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I made this. Not even sure if this is considered as a songfic, it’s more of just a parody

“Are you ready to fight me? Or will you just cowerin fear?” Angelica smiles, “Of course I’m ready” 

Kai and Angelica going back and fourth fighting, until, Kai stabs her in the side.

Kai and Angelica’s first, and possibly last fight. “Angel do you yield?” Ava runs close to her, hugging her as tight as possible. “I stabbed her in the side, of course she yields!” Kai is trying to be sarcastic, unfortunately for her, this isn’t the time and place.

“Are you satisfied?!” Ava yells with tears running down her face. “We gotta clear the fields” she puts her hands on her face. “Go, they’ve won” Angelica says that in agony, “Here come Vi, this should be fun..” She’s on the verge of passing out.

“My sister, you never trusted me” Violet holds her sister’s hand, “But believe me, this young girl doesn’t speak for me” She lets go of her hand, she then turns to Kai, looking back to Angelica “Thank you for everything.”

_ “Kai, meet me inside”  _

* * *

They go to Angelica’s current hide out, “My sister” “Don’t call me that” Violet get’s cut off by Kai, “Life was already hard! Plus you’re fighting me... Is this how you vouch?” Violet says that, knowing there won’t be a proper response.

“No..” Kai says unsurely “But, stabbing her sure shut my mouth!” She gains more confidence, her and Violet are at a standstill, almost nothing can change the others opinion or side

“My sister” Violet is not intentionally getting on Kai’s nerves. “I’m not your sister!” Kai is starting to get real pissed off by this point. “Watch your tone!” She speaks like a mother, she had to fill that role since their parent’s died.

“You are a maiden in need of defending, you have not grown!” This is where Violet was wrong, Kai had known never to join the evil side, she stuck by what she said, Kai by this point had let her parent’s dying go, she’s now on one path, and that is to save everyone that will be and was killed by Angelica.

“Angelica Megami, Ava Demo.” Kai only lists two names, she could list more, but in reality, she could’ve only listed the first one. “These girls take your name and rake it through the mud!”

“My names been through a lot, I can take it” Violet is trying to calm Kai down, unfortunately for her, it doesn’t work. “But, I don’t have; your names, your nonsense, let alone your brain.. Your incompetence...” “But if!” “No” Kai get’s cut off.

“If you had just change entirely!” Kai knew that Violet was going to betray her at some point, she tried to prevent it, but in doing that - it got worse.

“You could’ve had a nice life, someone to live with..!” At this point Kai’s just dreaming of a perfect world.

“Not to be alone like you are normally..” Kai walks towards Violet in a slow but menacing speed.

“And what if you die?” Violet responds rather quickly. “I am more than willing to die!” Kai stops walking, she is standing completely still with her head down. “Angel needs you alive” Kai’s head jolts back up as soon as she heard Angelica’s name. “My sister, I need you-“ Violet realizes what she said, knowing that she would be cut off

** “Call me your sister one more time!”  ** Kai yells.

“Go home, Kai” Kai reaches her hand out to Violet, but Violet goes to the door faster than Kai can process. “That is an order from your superior.”

“But..”

“Go home”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don’t know what this is, I had fun making it though! I bet I’ve made some mistakes with spelling and stuff (and spacing, I wrote this in Notes so.. It didn’t really transfer that well) But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
